Hotel Transylvania 2
by Jonathan112
Summary: Just a little sequel I thought of. New monsters, along with those from the original movie. Might contain blood and gore but is otherwise rated T. Summary inside. I own nothing but my OCs listed at the start of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC Siren (along with another supposedly dead OC of mine). Yeah, yeah, I know he's been in a few of my stories but hey, I enjoy using him.

Anyway, quick summary: It's been a year since the events of Hotel Transylvania and it's Mavis' 119th birthday and a few new monsters show up along with the originals yet a very weird newcomer arrives and makes Murray's playful personality seem weak, yet he does not look like a monster and aside from that a group of monster hunters begin plaguing the hotel.

This is meant to be humor, yet may have some blood and gore due to certain monsters, but is otherwise rated T. Enjoy and please read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

It was a dark, stormy, scary night...for humans! But for the monsters it was perfect! A hearse zooms across the road and nearly flattens the masked man carrying a briefcase.

"I'm trying to walk here!" yelled the man as he picked up his luggage, "Finally get a break yet I almost get killed by some crazy driver."

The masked man walks along the forest path and comes upon a secret entrance hidden under the ground and walks down the ramp yet trips on a crack and rolls down the ramp and plows into a clown.

"Hey watch where you're rolling bub!" snaps the clown turning around.

"I am so sorry mister..." says the masked man getting up and dusting off the clown.

"Pennywise. Pennywise the Dancing Clown, retired." said the clown removing his bowler hat and bowing.

"Siren at your service and I am so sorry for rolling into you Mr. Pennywise, won't happen again. Now then, off I go. Bye!" said Siren before he disappeared leaving behind a dust clone.

"Weird kid." mutters Pennywise before he gets back on his Unicycle and honks his nose.

Siren runs to the front of the massive castle that is also a hotel, straightens his mask, dusts himself off and takes one step forward before he is run over by a swarm of hyperactive werewolf kids. He gets up before he gets run over by a Rhinoroller (technically a mutant is a monster), then a Goar, and finally Bigfoot walks over him.

"What is wrong with you people?!" said Siren getting up and stumbling inside the hotel. He looks around in wonder at the splendor of the hotel before he bumps into someone.

"Sorry!" says Siren shielding his face.

"My, you're a fidgety one aren't you?" said a calm voice, "Humans pester you too much?"

Siren looks up to see Count Dracula.

"No, but I have been chased away from my home on a couple of occasions, never really hurt...but my name is Siren." said Siren extending a hand.

"Count Dracula, nice to meet..." began Drac before...

_BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!_

"Sorry! Old prankster habit. HAHAHAHAHA!" said Siren as his hand crackled with electricity.

"Man, that's a shocker." said Drac causing Siren to fall onto the floor laughing, "Why you wearing a mask anyway?"

Siren gets up and crosses his arms and turns away, "I have my reasons."

"Okay, okay sorry if I hit a touchy subject. Sheesh, you are one touchy monster."

"No problem." said Siren waving it off before he grabbed his briefcase and got his key from the zombie receptionist and took an elevator to one of the many floors of the elevator. After arriving on the second floor a green duck wearing a diaper walked into the elevator and started pushing the buttons.

"I push the buttons." said the duck and Siren tried to reach for the panel but the duck got in his way.

"Not your elelator, my elelator! Not yours, mine!" said the duck.

"Move you little pipsqueak." said Siren.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

The elevator comes to the top floor and the sounds of a struggle radiate from the elevator.

*Wolf gnashing teeth, growls, and swallowing something*

*DING!*

Siren walks out of the elevator picking his teeth with a toothpick and the green duck is nowhere to be seen, only four green feathers.

* * *

Main Lobby

Drac is so distracted by his encounter he is unable to avoid the sandy hug Murray gives him until it's too late.

"Murray! What have I told you about the sand?!" snapped Drac.

"Sorry man. Yeesh, want crawled in coffin and came to life?" said Murray the mummy backing up a bit.

"Sorry, Murray, just some weird newcomer to the hotel. Never seen or heard of him before."

"Yeah, well, you know with all the new monsters coming here, of course there might be some you never heard of."

"Yeah...but he had a weird blue-green mask in a spiral pattern, black cloak, and his visible right eye had a red-black "X" through it."

"Maybe you're still a little overprotective of Mavis."

"I am not overprotective! *ROARS!* Oops, sorry."

"It's alright man...honest...I'm gonna go change me bandages..." said Murray edging away.

"Hey dad!" said Mavis flying in front of her dad in bat form before she went to her "human" form.

"Dead-ums! How was your time away from home?" said Dracula happily.

"Good. I finally learned how to say 'Ha-wee-wee' correctly...Ha-Wi-Fi...Hawaii! There. Still could use some work. Place is nice and beautiful." said Mavis.

"Good, glad you enjoyed your stay there...uh, where's Jonathan?"

"He's coming, just carrying...some the things I bought."

Jonathan then walks into the room carrying an overstuffed backpack and collapses on the floor and all the souvenirs Mavis bough pile up to Drac's waist.

"Oops." said Mavis with a sheepish smile and her father has a very deep frown.

"Housekeeping!" said Dracula in an annoyed tone.

Three witches on broomsticks come in and use their magic to clean up the mess and Jonathan gets up and cracks his back.

"Next time go lighter on the souvenirs." said Jonathan, "Hey Drac, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, but don't touch my left hand, it still hurts." said Drac high-fiving Jonathan.

"Why?"

"Some new hotel guest I shook hands with gave me a joy-buzzing WITHOUT a joy-buzzer. It hurt and now my hand is numb and stinging."

"Wow, bummer."

"Anyway, you two have fun. Maybe meet some new guests, I don't know. I got things to do." said Dracula before he sped off in a purple-y mist trail.

"PARTY!" said Murray throwing sand into the air.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Yeah, probably not my best opener...but I did give this quite a bit of thought anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And yes, I did add Stephen King's "IT" character, "Pennywise the Dancing Clown" for fun and I own nothing except Siren and another character who won't be revealed for a while.

Please Read, Review, Follow, and/or Favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OCs Siren and a surprise OC. Enjoy and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

* * *

Chapter 2: Quasimodo and Winnie's Disappearance

Drac after one year had gotten a bit lax in the way he ran things, one; he didn't do the Bingo game for EVERYBODY, two; he let people swim in their own way. He was smiling when the smell of smoke reached his nose and he walked over to one of the knights.

"What is Quasimodo doing?" asked Dracula calmly.

"Sir, he is cooking one of the guests! The one with the weird mask." said the knight saluting.

In a gust of wind and dust, Drac took off for the kitchen and threw open the doors to see Quasimodo cooking the masked man yet the man was sitting ON the fire.

"Bonjour Monsieur Dracula!" said Quasimodo happily as he poured a little bit of salt onto Siren.

"Quasimodo, what have I told you about eating guests?!" snapped Dracula.

"But Monsieur, he iz not a monster, he iz a human."

"Actually, if you're able to withstand intense heat, you're a monster." said Siren getting up from the fireplace and brushing ash off his cloak, "Besides, I'm not human, I'm a Terran Hybrid."

"If you are a monster, then you should be able to scare Esmeralda!" said Quasi motioning towards a mouse on a barrel.

"A mouse? Pfft! No problem." said Siren walking over to Esmeralda.

Siren looked directly at Esmeralda, "Give 'em the laaaaaaazy eye!" said Siren causing his visible eye to pop out and look like a dagger.

*Squeak*

"HAH! See? He iz human!" said Quasi poking Drac's chest.

"TERRAN!" snapped Siren, "And I didn't scare the mouse because of my mask. Give me a minute..."

Siren removed his mask and put it on the nearby table before he pulled back his hood to reveal dreadlocks and wolf ears causing both Drac and Quasimodo's mouths to drop. Siren then unbuttoned his cloak and put it on the nearby table also as dragon wings unfolded and a dragon/wolf tail swayed behind him, and his clawed feet made a heavy thudding sound as he got into a stance and inhaled.

*ROAR!*

Esmeralda turned white and fell over and a few seconds later, an angelic version of her flew into the air. Both Drac and Siren burst out laughing.

"Esmeralda! Esmeralda! Speak to me! Speak to me! I know! CPR!" said Quasi as he began giving mouth-to-mouth and Drac froze Quasi as he "kissed" Esmeralda and both burst out laughing and left the room unaware of the three black-clad figures jumping down.

"[Frozen] Monsieur Dracula, help!" said Quasi before he was grabbed but they left Esmeralda who woke up and squeaked for Quasi.

* * *

Hallway

"Oh, that was fun! Why'd you keep this hidden? It's awesome!" said Drac after he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"I don't know why, habit. But did you see the mouse's face?!" said Siren laughing.

"I know! When I had Johnny try to scare the little mouse he backed up scared when it squeaked, but you! You scared it and you didn't even try!" laughed Drac.

"Yeah. Anyway, I hear there's a party for someone, mind if me and a few friends do a little something for fun?"

"Long as they aren't human, I'm fine. I'm kidding! Most humans here like us, at least here in Transylvania."

"By the way, I think we got off to a bad start yesterday due to my prank." said Siren extending a hand and Drac took it and shook before Siren got joy-buzzed and his fur puffed up.

"Very funny." said Siren fixing his fur and walking away.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Drac is walking along the halls with a smile on his face when a knight runs up to him.

"Sir, the outside guards have spotted six figures clad in black dragging two bags." said the knight saluting.

"What?! Who is in the bags?" said Dracula shocked.

"Esmeralda said Quasimodo Wilson is missing and the Werewolf kids say their sister is missing!"

"Stop them!"

"Yes sir, we are on it!"

* * *

Courtyard

The six figures keep dragging the bags and the one carrying Winnie is freaked out by the growling from inside.

"Why'd the boss make me drag the werewolf brat? She's creepy." said one of the black clad figures.

"Don't know, don't care. Now hurry up before-" said another.

*Clanking of Armor*

The six are soon surrounded by at least 100 knights.

"You six are under arrest for breaking 'n' entering, and kidnapping. You are coming with us!" said one of the knights reaching for one of the black clad figures before said figure kicks him in the groin.

"*Cry of pain* Why did that hurt me?" said the knight as he clutched his groin in pain. The rest of the knights charge and after a very brief battle, all 100 knights are on the ground, in pieces (literally) and the six nowhere to be seen.

Dracula arrives on the scene and one of the knights, who is only a upper body, left arm, and a head, salutes.

"Sir, they escaped with Quasimodo and Winnie and they are well trained." said the knight.

"Oh no. What do I do? What do I do?!" said Dracula panicking.

"Tell Wayne the truth?" asked the knight.

"No that could be bad...there's no telling what could happen!"

*Werewolf Kids Howl*

"Uh oh." said Dracula before he was run over by the Werewolf Swarm.

"Man, they are strong." said Dracula getting up and cracking his back and then comes face-to-face with an upset Wayne.

"AH! Don't do that, that's my job."

"Sorry, so when were you going to tell me my only daughter was kidnapped?" asked Wayne crossing his arms.

"Uh, let's going inside, the sun is almost up and I don't want a repeat of last time I went into the sun." said Drac pushing Wayne towards the front doors.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed. By the way, Winnie is still respectful to her father and is 7 (dog) years older.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OCs. This is going to be a chapter that has Siren doing pranks on a few of the monsters at the hotel, next chapter will be the track down the kidnappers chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mischievous Siren

Siren is walking down the secret hallways and comes to a torch holder and pulls it and the walls open to reveal...a skeleton lady taking a shower.

"OH!" cried the skeleton trying to cover herself, "Why this again?!"

"I'm sorry lady, my mistake!" said Siren backing up.

A large and what would be considered "muscular" male skeleton then throws open the curtains.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" snaps the male skeleton, evidently angry.

"I didn't mean it I swear!" said Siren before he got hit in the face by a wet loofa. The walls closed and he kept walking and he nearly fell down the bottomless ravine when the stairs ended and he went back and kept trying different passageways when he came to a third lever and pulled it to reveal something that might have resembled a bar and he tried to close the doorway but the lever wouldn't close it. He then came face-to-face with Frankenstein.

"Who are you?" said Frank looking at him sternly.

"Siren's the name." said Siren extending a hand and Frank took it only to get electrocuted but it didn't seem to effect him at all, it only made his hair puff up, "Phooey, joy-buzzer gag doesn't work."

"Uh, duh, course it wouldn't, I was brought to life with lightning." said Frank a little irked at what the guy did.

"Hey, I'm a prankster, can't help it." said Siren shrugging.

"Besides watch this." said Siren before he cloaked and went outside to the pool and snuck up on Griffin (the Invisible Man) who was wearing swimming shorts.

"[High-Pitched] AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Griffin as he got an atomic wedgie and Wayne, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Frank, and Murray burst out laughing, "[High-Pitched] It's not funny!"

Griffing then ran into a cloaked Siren who decloaked and was laughing his head off.

"You stole my gig!" snapped Griffin at Siren.

"Sorry, didn't "see" you anywhere near here." said Siren laughing.

"Very funny." said Griffin walking inside.

Several seconds later, Siren is slapped.

"Playing dirty huh? Two can play that game!" said Siren activating his Shattered Eye which made Griffin visible to EVERYBODY.

"AAAAH! Don't look at me!" said Griffin shielding his private parts with an umbrella and everybody burst out laughing, "CHEATER!" yelled Griffin running away.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Short I know but this is supposed to a funny chapter and I couldn't think of much. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Note: Griffin's visibility is only temporary, so he'll be invisible again next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OCs. Thanks to those who had reviewed, followed, and/or favorite-d this story and I hope you continue to do so. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 4: Inside Job and an Inside Agent

One of the patrolling knights found a small puddle of a red substance and his "eyes" widened before he sent word to another suit of armor that was close to Dracula.

"Sir! Sir!" said the knight running up to Drac and saluting before he continued, "One of the patrollers has found a puddle of blood!"

"What?! Who's?!" said Drac shocked.

"We don't know, that's why I contacted you."

"Show me."

The two then arrive at the puddle and Drac bends down and puts two fingers into it and sniffs it.

"Yep, that's blood." said Drac wiping his fingers on the ground, "But who's?"

Suddenly Siren appeared from black mist and he bent down and put his finger into the puddle and licked it before his pupils shrunk and he started gagging.

"Don't taste the blood...*hack*...blood is poisoned!" said Siren trying to get rid of the taste.

"Who's is it though?" asked Dracula.

"One of the black clad figures and the wound was delivered by Winnie. Have somebody clean that up before one of Wayne's kids get into it."

"Okay, good to know Winnie or Quasi weren't hurt, but how did they capture the little pup?"

"Inside job and they got onto a plane and are headed for Minnesota, United States of America."

"How'd you know that?"

"Inside Agent."

* * *

Unknown Airplane

Gabriel Tosh was somewhat pissed off at what he had to do; infiltrate some group of monster hunters and relay the information back to Siren and currently the man next to him was annoying him to death, the Zerg were better than this guy.

"What's the voodoo doll for? Why do you have weird eyes? What's with the clothing you're wearing?" said the man and Tosh snapped before he Iron Clawed the man's face and slowly hypnotized the man who got up went into the bathroom, closed the door, and switched the tab that said "Vacant" to "Occupied".

*Toilet Flushes*

"YAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed the man as he fell from the plane and the sign switches back to "Vacant". Tosh sighed in relief before a small smile made its way onto his face and he closed his eyes.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this is short and if you're wondering who Tosh is, look him up on under StarCraft 2. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC Siren.

* * *

Chapter 5: Guest Appearances

"Why don't we just go after the kidnappers now and be done with it?!" snapped Dracula at Siren.

"Because; 1) my contact says the plane hasn't landed at its destination yet, and 2) because he hasn't located anything yet, so I suggest we take a little time to relax and wait." said Siren.

"Kind of hard when your kid could be in danger." said Wayne folding his arms and looking upset (doesn't he always, even when happy?).

"Lighten up fleabag." said Siren.

"Who you calling a fleabag?!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down! Now then, let's just have some fun and deal with it later." said Drac breaking the two apart who just growled at each other, Siren's sounding more feral.

* * *

Pool Area

A "human" walked up to the buffet table and the cook on duty looked at him.

"Sorry mister but no human food available." said the gargoyle.

The "man's" face then split in half and red tentacles shot out and grabbed some mouse Jell-O with the tentacles and sucked it in before he walked off, leaving the gargoyle shocked.

"N-never mind." said the gargoyle before he fainted.

A man in black-red stripped swim-shorts was lounging on a raft on the water, his clawed hand splashing the water as he slowly paddled along. He brought his arms behind his head (his clawed one carefully) and sighed.

"Nice to finally relax. Killing teens in their dreams gets kind of stressful." said the burnt man before he flicked his claws and a nearby radio started playing.

[**Everly Brothers-All I have to do is Dream** starts Playing]

**~Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream**  
**Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream**  
**When I want you in my arms**  
**When I want you and all your charms**  
**Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**  
**Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream**

**When I feel blue in the night**  
**And I need you to hold me tight**  
**Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**  
**Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam**

**I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away**

**I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam**

**I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away**

**I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream**

**FADE:  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream~**

The burnt man sighed again before he smelled something burning and looked around to see a small match in front of him.

"FIRE!" screamed the man flying into the air and then belly-flopping the water and sinking to the bottom as a tall man wearing a tattered black jacket with a torn green t-shirt underneath, worn-out heavy leather gloves, faded blue jeans and a hockey mask climbed out of the water laughing as he threw the match away. The burnt man then climbed onto his raft and glared daggers at the tall man.

"I'm gonna kill you Jason!" snarled the man before Jason pulled out his machete and hurled it at Freddy's raft, puncturing the side and causing it to go flying out of control until it ran out of air and Freddy sank to the bottom screaming curses at Jason as said man sat on a lounge chair and relaxed as a Zombie staff member returned his machete which he put back in its holster.

A man wearing a full white facial mask walked by Jason and back into the hotel.

Dracula sighed as he watched Jason and Freddy get into a fight.

"Every year it's the same thing with those two." muttered Drac face-palming.

"Don't worry, I can get Freddy to behave." said Siren disappearing in black mist and reappearing behind Freddy as he tapped him on the shoulder and Freddy turned around. Freddy's face turned white upon seeing him.

"S-Siren! W-when d-d-did you get here?" asked Freddy afraid.

"A while back. Behave, or you get the punishment I give you for misbehavior." warned Siren his visible blue eye turning red.

"Freddy be good boy!" said Freddy quickly and saluting but then winced when he heard Jason laughing at him.

"This is gonna be a loooooong vacation." muttered the Nightmare Master.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry this is short but I couldn't really think of anything except having a few Horror stars make some cameos.

The "man" whose face split in half and had red tentacles shot out was The Thing from John Carpenter's The Thing for those who haven't watched that movie.

Jason Voorhees is the one in the hockey mask and I know in the movies he doesn't make any noise but have a little fun here, it's a story.

Michael Meyers is the one who walks into the hotel.

Freddy Krueger is the one on the raft.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon (Siren).

Sorry it took me SO SLAGGING LONG to update! I lost some interest but after thinking some things over and playing the scenes through my head, I believe I can finish this story. Hope you enjoy this long needed update.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Visiting America**

Six Weeks Later...

Dracula is lounging on a chair near the pool when Klaxon (I decided to change his name back to his original name) appeared from black mist.

"Drac, my contact says the plane has landed and he is currently following the group. We need to get to America." said Klaxon, his voice dark and deep.

"Really? Already? Okay, I'll get the others." said Drac getting up and putting on his regular clothing (he was previously wearing his swimming gear).

"Oh and bring Freddy and Jason."

"Why?"

"My contact says the enemy is prepared for Vampires, Werewolves, and 'Frankenstein' type monsters."

A shadow looms over Klaxon and he looks up to see Jason looking down at him.

"YIP!" screamed Klaxon jumping into Drac's arms, "DON'T DO THAT!"

Jason shrugs before he pulls Freddy from around the corner.

"This is all your fault you brainless brain-dead idiot!" snarled Freddy poking Jason in the chest with his claws and the undead machete wielding killer grabs Freddy by the throat.

"Yo, we finally gonna go get back Quasi and Winnie?" said Murray appearing from a sandstorm and shrinks back upon the scowl Drac sends him.

"Let's just get this over with." said Wayne crossing his arms.

"We're not going by plane are we? The engines...they could..." said Frank before...

Everyone: "Catch fire. We know!"

Frank pouts and crosses his arms as electricity sparks off his bolts.

"I don't know why I'm coming especially after mister mask face here humiliated me." said Griffin crossing his invisible arms and glaring at Klaxon.

"What? Can't take a joke?" said Klaxon smirking as he removed his mask to reveal six scars; one scar over each eye and four on his left (facial) cheek.

"You made me visible! While I was naked!"

"I can't help it that they don't make invisible clothing."

"Can we please just get going? Before Mavis and Jonathan find out?" said Drac looking edgy.

"Find out what?" said Mavis appearing from purple mist followed by a heavily panting Jonathan who holds a hand up in a "one minute" gesture before he falls to the ground. Suddenly all the Werewolf kids are in the hallway. Drac face-palms.

"Now, before we warp to our destination, please be aware that for first time users that this could cause mild nausea." said Klaxon before they all disappear in black mist.

"Quiet out there! We got guests trying to sleep!" said a shrunken head on a nearby door.

* * *

Minnesota; Near the Airport...

The large group appears under the shade of a massive tree, except Drac who instantly jumps into the shade.

"Where are we?" said Frank looking around.

"Minnesota. Now, nobody do anything suspicious. It may be Halloween but it could still make people suspicious, especially with two sunlight-intolerant people in the group." said Klaxon as he walked into the sunlight.

"Hardy har har." said Drac crossing his arms.

"Hey. Don't worry. I kept this hat from last time." said Frank putting the sombrero on Drac who scowled.

"What about Jason? He'll probably wonder off and kill relentlessly." said Freddy before Jason bashed him on the head.

"He'll behave. {Demonic} RIGHT?" said Klaxon, his eyes turning red and his teeth becoming more noticeable as his visible fur bristled.

Jason nods vigorously.

"Good. Now then, have some fun but don't get carried away." said Klaxon returning to normal before he walked off.

The group then breaks apart, going in separate directions.

* * *

Nightfall; Police Kiosk...

Jason and Freddy are looking at various wanted posters on the board when Jason grabs one and tears it off before he crumples it apart and throws it to the ground and storms off. Freddy picks the paper up and unfolds it and his eyes widen.

"Uh oh! Jason! Wait!" said Freddy running after Jason and the paper floats to the ground.

_"WANTED:_

_Kevin Sourdough_

_Wanted Dead or Alive for several murders including being an accomplice for the murder of Pamela Voorhees"_

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry this new chapter was short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And yes I know "Wanted" posters aren't used as much anymore but remember, this IS just a story.

Kevin Sourdough is probably a lame name but at least I tried. For those who know the real Friday the Thirteenth storyline, you'll know that I made it up for this story.

Next chapter will be rated M for multiple reasons, including the Werewolf Kids getting into a massive fight with some of the mysterious black clad figures.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Suggestions and/or Ideas are welcome.


End file.
